Lucy and her Romeo
by lucyglitter11
Summary: "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know!" Natsu gasped and sank to the floor right in the middle of the classroom. "Mr. Dragneel, I hope you have a sufficient explanation for this." NaLu, AU, one-shot. Happy birthday Raina!


Lucy detested Arithmetic. Ask her any question on History, Geography, Science or Literature, she would own it, but one math question could simply throw her off the track. It didn't help that Mr. Macao gave homework after every class and would make them sit for extra hours after school to finish it, if it weren't done correctly. Now don't get her wrong; she respected her teachers, but Mr. Macao could be such a drag during Math class. He would rave on and on about formulae, equations and geometric construction until it didn't make any sense.

Most students copied their homework online, but Lucy thought that was unfair, since the homework was for them to understand and study for the test. And that was also the reason why she found herself sitting back in school for hours. She didn't understand if she was dumb at maths or her mind simply refused to comprehend those numbers. The numbers and diagrams on the blackboard seemed to swirl before her eyes.

She tried focusing on class and after what felt like ages, the school bell rang for lunch. Lucy packed up her things enthusiastically, relieved to know that the lecture was finally over. Just as everyone were about to leave, Mr. Macao said urgently, "I have an announcement to make, please sit down."

Baffled, all the students took back their seats. The teacher cleared his throat and continued, "I have assessed the results of the test I took last week and it upsets me to say that most of you have scored terribly."

Lucy winced, as she remembered to have submitted her paper almost blank.

"So, I have decided to conduct an extra class today after the last period. Attendance is compulsory as it will be counted for the final paper. See you all at 5 p.m."

The class broke out in groans and grumbles.

"But I have cheerleading practice today!"

"And I have soccer practice! The final game is next week!"

"I have a date with my boyfriend!"

"I still have last week's homework to do!"

"No excuses! Be there on time." Mr. Macao said and left the room.

Lucy couldn't help but sigh. The math teacher always conducted extra classes after school. She headed towards the locker room, and she wasn't surprised to find Natsu Dragneel, the star basketball player, a renowned trouble-maker, and also her childhood friend, leaning against her own locker, staring intently into his hands. Lucy sighed dreamily and gulped as she looked as his oh-so-attractive muscular figure, hazel eyes directed towards the paper he was holding. He looked so cool, she noticed a few girls in the background fan-girl over him. But he was so out of reach not only for them, but for her too...

When Natsu saw Lucy approach, he stuffed the paper into his pocket and grinned widely as usual, making her heart do weird flips. She could almost predict what he was thinking just by his face, but then again, you could never tell for certain what he was up to.

"Hey Lucy! How was class?" Natsu asked smilingly.

Lucy opened her locker, "Well, boring."

"Can't expect anything better from Mr. Macao, eh?" Natsu grinned.

"And how was Literature?" Lucy smiled as she sorted her books.

"'But soft, what light through wonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun!'" Natsu held his hand over his chest, and looked up dramatically, as if delivering a play there and then.

Lucy laughed, "It's 'yonder' not wonder, silly!"

Natsu laughed merrily, "You know the best!" he raised his hands in defense. Lucy simply laughed again and slammed the locker door shut.

"Where are you heading?" Natsu asked, following her closely.

"To the library." said Lucy as she made her way upstairs.

"But it's lunch time! Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Lucy flashed at him the biscuits she hid in her pocket. "I'm not very hungry."

As Lucy made herself comfortable in her seat, Natsu sat down beside her, looking around cautiously. The library was Lucy's turf and as far as she remembered, Natsu had always been there, watching over her silently, even though he didn't need to. But that didn't mean she did not enjoy having him around.

As she flipped through the pages of her book to the page where she read last, Lucy looked at Natsu over the top of the book, "Well? Don't you have to eat lunch? Why did you follow me here?"

Natsu seemed to be thinking, then raised his eyes to meet Lucy's, "I..." he suddenly seemed to be at a loss for words. He picked up an abandoned book on the table, "I came to read." he declared, as if that made perfect sense.

"You came to read?" Lucy raised a brow.

"Yes, I did." Natsu said as he focused his eyes to read the book in front him. Natsu Dragneel sitting down to read a book quietly was definitely a strange sight, even for Lucy. She shrugged it off and tried to focus on her book. Keyword here is 'tried'. For Natsu kept making remarks, by the end of which, Lucy was snorting and almost falling off her seat with laughter. It wasn't until the fifth time the librarian threatened to throw them out did Lucy straighten up. "Are you really trying to read?" she asked humorously.

"Yes!" Natsu exclaimed.

Lucy glanced at the cover of the book, "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone? The movie you've probably seen a thousand times?"

"Yes." Natsu repeated. When Lucy continued staring, he finally resigned. "Okay, okay, I'm not."

"So you aren't going to let me read too?" Lucy demanded.

Natsu sighed and huffed nervously. Natsu and nervous? Something was not right. "Look, I know you love reading."

"Yes I do, certainly," Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And I don't like to disturb you." Natsu said.

"Do you now?" Lucy asked sarcastically. She watched as Natsu fidgeted with his hair, almost as if he were hesitating. Lucy couldn't think of any reason that would make Natsu nervous.

"Okay, I'll just get to the point." Natsu scratched his neck unconsciously, the spot where he had an old scar. Lucy remembered that day so well, 12 years ago almost as if it were yesterday...

"So there's this new diner around Hakobe Shopping District," Natsu said slowly, watching Lucy closely for a reaction.

"And?" Lucy prompted, her heart beat speeding up.

"I've reserved two seats." Natsu finished.

"Are you inviting me on a date?" Lucy asked incredulously. To her pleasant surprise, the bold and brave Natsu Dragneel, turned slightly pink. "Yes I am."

Lucy grabbed his hands in ecstasy, "Of course I'd go Natsu!"

Natsu glowed with happiness, "Okay, this evening at 5 p.m then! I'll meet you at the gate!" He quickly got up, gathering his things.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"I need to make preparations!" Natsu said excitedly, hopping on the spot.

"What preparations?" Lucy questioned.

"You'll see!" Natsu winked. "It'll be the best date ever! See you later!" and he was off.

Lucy sighed, that boy was uncontrollable. Yet, she couldn't help but smile. She was going on a date with Natsu! She squealed to herself, barely able to keep her excitement. She noticed a slip of paper fallen on the spot where Natsu was jumping.

"What was that about?" she heard a voice ask. Lucy put the paper away and saw Levy approach her.

"Nothing very interesting." Lucy tried to act nonchalant.

"Natsu was hopping around the place and you squealed loudly." Levy pointed out.

"Okay, well Natsu asked me on a date!" Lucy spilled the beans immediately.

"That's amazing!" Levy grinned. "It was about time!" she nodded.

Lucy titled her head in confusion, "About time?"

"Well, duh! Everyone's seen the way he looks at you!" Levy nodded vigorously. "He looks at you like you're the radiant moon!" Lucy blushed, having never noticed anything extraordinary in her best friend's behavior.

"So when's the date?" Levy asked.

Lucy smiled, "Today after school at 5 p.m."

"Oh so you're going to skip Mr. Macao's class? I wouldn't blame you, it is quite boring, even for me." Levy smiled apologetically.

Lucy blinked, and then realization hit her, "Oh my goodness, I completely forgot! I need to tell Natsu," Lucy raised from her seat, stuffing the books into her bag. "See you later, Levy-chan!"

Lucy rushed around the school, the grounds, the cafeteria, she couldn't find Natsu anywhere. Dejectedly, she sent him a message, hoping that he'd see it and not be too disappointed. She just couldn't afford to miss the class. As it is, she wasn't bright at math. Skipping class would make her position worse. She hoped Mr. Macao wouldn't turn up, but he did, right on time.

Opening her books in resignation, she felt terrible. Natsu looked so happy after all, and she was looking forward to it herself. She noticed the slip of paper that Natsu had dropped earlier. Finally having the time to read it, she opened it, and found that they were lunch coupons. He hadn't just planned the date this evening, but also wanted to spend time with her at lunch.

"Natsu, you coward." Lucy smiled.

Just then, the backdoor of the classroom flew open, and Natsu came in sprinting, with terror on his face as if he'd seen a ghost, shocking every soul in the classroom into deadly silence. He gasped, "Troll- in the dungeons!" He reached Mr. Macao's table in front of the class, where the teacher who had been writing on the board, frozen in shock. "Thought you ought to know." Natsu finished and just like Professor Quirrell in the Harry Potter movie, he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

The classroom made the biggest uproar. Students laughed their heads off, some clapping, and some taking photographs. Lucy's mouth fell open, completely at a loss for words.

Mr. Macao regained his composure and said sternly, "Now, now, what is the meaning of this?" The classroom fell in silence, as Natsu rose steadily. They expected the strict teacher to scold Natsu, and continue with the class. Lucy held her breath in fear. "Mr. Dragneel, perhaps you have confused this with the Drama classroom! Why you ought to be a stage actor, son!" he laughed heartily. "I almost expected a real troll to enter the class!"

The classroom burst into laughter again, including Natsu, while Lucy breathed with relief. "I haven't laughed this much in ages. Now, tell me, what was the purpose of this act?" Mr. Macao smiled.

"I have a very important appointment with one of your classmates, sir." Natsu smiled politely.

Lucy was moved beyond words. She couldn't believe how far Natsu would go for her.

"However, I do not expect you to let go this class that easily. I'm sorry for disrupting your class. I will draft a letter of apology and submit the same to the principal." Natsu bowed deeply. He proceeded to leave the class, when Mr. Macao stopped him. "Now, don't make me look like a troll, Mr. Dragneel, you need not do any such thing. Class dismissed."

The classroom erupted in cheers, and many rushed ahead to laud Natsu for his act. Natsu's eyes found Lucy beyond the crowd, and flashed his mischievous smile.

Lucy rushed towards the gate of the school, where Natsu stood, hands crossed against his chest. She planted her elbow on his shoulder and slightly leaned on him.

"So, where's this date of ours?"

Natsu smiled smugly, "Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

a/n: I found a post floating around online about this and was suddenly inspired to write a story on it.

This silly little one-shot is bday gift for CelestialLoverxx! I hope you like it Raina! xD Happy Belated Birthday and Happy New year to you! Cheers to our friendship, 5 years and counting!


End file.
